


losing all my inhibitions tonight

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Degradation, Drugged Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Name-Calling, Noncontober 2020, Slut Shaming, dick is very much a dick in this, jason has a cute baby crush on dick and dick totally exploits that, lmao at first he wasn't but i decided to change that just for the fucky wucky underage element ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: When Jason arrives at Dick's apartment after an argument with Bruce, he's expecting to be coddled, to be able to talk with Dick about Bruce being a hardass and hopefully have his fears about losing Robin assuaged. But what he doesn't expect is Dick drugging his hot cocoa.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: noncontober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	losing all my inhibitions tonight

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 10 of noncontober: drugging/drunk sex. it's late again, i know and i'm sorry!!

Despite the fact that the guy has literally been trained by _Batman_ , Jason can tell almost straight away that Dick Grayson wasn’t expecting to open the door and find Jason standing there, having taken his advice to “just come over to Blüdhaven to talk about it, little wing,” if Bruce was deciding to be an asshole for some reason, even though _he_ was the one offering.

“Jason?” He sounds unsure as he looks up and down the street, like he doesn’t know whether he’s even allowed to be saying Jason’s name outside of Gotham for fear of Bruce swooping in on them or something, which is _stupid_ because _he’s_ the one who metaphorically told Bruce to fuck off before striking out on his own and moving to Blüdhaven. Or maybe he’s scared of Alfred telling him off — a wise decision.

“Dickface,” Jason greets him with a sharp smile, looking at him through his wet hair, then shivers as he feels water running down the back of his neck and the rain carries on pouring down, completely drenching Jason as his fingers tighten around the strap of his backpack, slung over his shoulder. “Not exactly getting any drier out here, y’know.”

Dick startles and ushers Jason in out of the rain, offering to take his backpack, but Jason flinches away from him and he doesn’t take back his offer, but he doesn’t repeat it either, requesting that Jason take off his shoes and place them by the closed door.

Jason’s wet trainers squeak as he toes them off and leaves them next to the haphazard pile of Dick’s shoes before following after Dick. He’s pretty sure that his damp socks and sweatpants leave little puddles in a trail behind him, but Jason can’t bring himself to care right now.

“Um.” Dick looks so… out of place in his own apartment. His eyes are darting all over the place, glancing between Jason’s face and his wet clothes and his own feet and a patch of peeling paint on the wall as he drums his fingers against his thighs. Jason knows it’s his fault, and he’s considering walking right back out again.

“I can leave if now’s not a good time, or you’re busy or something…” He clearly isn’t busy, seeing as he came to answer the door almost as soon as Jason had finished knocking on it, but Jason is starting to feel a little uncomfortable staying somewhere he’s clearly not wanted.

“No, _stay_ ,” Dick implores, reaching out to take hold of Jason’s arm like he wants to stop him from leaving. Jason tries his best not to stare at him with huge eyes, but carefully looks down at the hand still curled all the way around his bicep, and Dick lets go of it like it’s suddenly caught on fire.

“Stay, Jason,” he repeats, and he looks and sounds sickeningly sincere as he offers Jason a bright smile. It makes Jason feel a little nauseous. “You obviously came here for a reason, even if that was just to see your absolutely _amazing_ big brother.” Jason scoffs at the notion, but when Dick lifts a hand to ruffle his hair, Jason lets him.

“Oh, well, if you _insist_ , I don’t see how I could possibly even _consider_ saying _no_ ,” Jason plays along, rolling his eyes when Dick pulls him into his side, but he allows himself a little smirk when Dick winces at the feeling of Jason’s wet clothes against his skin.

"How about you have a nice hot shower to warm yourself up and I get you some dry clothes, hm? And then you can tell me all about how Bruce has messed up, yeah?" Dick suggests, eyes falling to Jason's soaking jeans, still dripping onto the floor. Jason tries not to curl in on himself, but going by the look of pity on Dick's face, he doesn't think he succeeds.

"Fine," he eventually bites out, looking away from Dick with red cheeks when he beams at Jason and then leads him to the bathroom. Jason makes sure that the door is locked three times before finally letting his shoulders relax as he hangs his wet bag over the radiator in the hopes that it'll dry by the time he has to leave, then shivers as he switches the shower on and waits for the water to heat up while he peels the damp layers of clothing off his cold skin and leaves them draped over the radiator next to his bag.

Then he carefully slides the shower door open, dips a toe into the hot stream of water gushing out of the shower head and steps in, closing the door behind him. Jason sighs, closing his eyes as the hot water pours down onto his back, hot enough to make his pale skin a blotchy red. He opens them again to reach out for the shower gel, frowning when he realises that all of Dick’s shower products smell fruity or are florally scented, but there aren’t any other choices so he uses them anyway, quickly scrubbing himself down and rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

Jason switches the water off and dries himself, ruffling the towel through his hair too before going into Dick’s bedroom and finding some clothes laid out for him on the unmade bed – a long sleeved shirt, a pair of boxers and some thick sweatpants.

Jason pulls them on and he has to roll up the sleeves and legs because the clothes are a little too big for him, neckline swooping down to expose his collarbones and part of his shoulders. He swings the damp towel around his neck so that the ends of his wet hair drip onto it instead of down his back, then steals some of Dick’s socks before making his way back into the living room, where he finds Dick sprawled out across the couch with a mug of hot cocoa steaming on the table in front of him.

Dick notices him looking and sits up properly, nodding down at the cocoa as he shuffles to one end of the couch to make space for Jason. “I made it for you. Might warm you up a little more,” he says to Jason, who wavers for a moment before joining him, sitting down right on the edge of the couch and carefully curling his fingers around the handle of the mug to drag it closer to himself.

“So you _can_ make something without setting the entire kitchen on fire? Thought I’d never live to see the day,” Jason teases, and Dick gasps, reaching over and punching his arm lightly.

“I don’t know whether it was Bruce or Alfred who told you that, but if it was Bruce, he’s a hypocrite. He’s been _banned_ from the kitchen,” Dick tries to defend himself, and Jason makes a mental note to remember to ask Bruce about Dick’s claim. Wait, no. He’s still mad at Bruce. “Also, it was one time and I was _eleven_.”

Jason snorts and Dick fake glares at him for it, then leans back into the cushions at his back, bright blue eyes scrutinising Jason’s face with an almost frightening intensity. “So, speaking of the big guy,” he starts, and Jason can already tell that this is going to be a painfully exhausting conversation. He’s already tired of it, and it hasn’t even _started_ yet.

“What about him?” Jason grumbles, bringing his legs up to his chest and curling his arms around his knees, resting his chin on top of them. He _knows_ he’s sulking but he has a _right_ to, goddamn it.

“Jason,” Dick sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jason tries to shake it off, jerking his shoulder away, but Dick holds on tight and leans in, tilting his head slightly so that he can actually look Jason in the eye. “What did he do?”

Jason’s shoulders slump as he fiddles with the drawstrings on his sweats, mumbling his response into his knees. “Didn’t catch that, little wing,” Dick says, moving close enough that their bodies are touching from shoulder to knee, and Jason fights the urge to squirm away or get off the couch completely.

“Bruce benched me from Robin,” Jason spits out, looking up at Dick, suddenly unable to contain his fury any longer. Dick blinks at him twice, then pulls Jason into his side, wrapping an arm around him and resting his head on top of Jason’s. Jason could almost call it a hug.

“I would say having a break from Robin is good every once in a while because it means you’d get some rest, but looking at you, it seems like it’s only made things _worse_.” Dick lifts his head up and looks at Jason again, shaking his head. “Look at these bags,” he says, fingers tracing over the skin underneath Jason’s eyes, and Jason has to force down the blush rising in his cheeks.

“Have you been sleeping at all, Jay?” Dick asks, clearly concerned, and Jason ignores the way it makes his heart flutter in his chest as he shrugs and avoids Dick’s worried eyes, going back to picking at the drawstrings.

“Jason,” Dick says, and he sounds a little disappointed, so Jason pushes his stupid little crush to the side and glares at him, shuffling away and taking his mug of cocoa with him.

“I don’t need _you_ giving me a lecture too,” he snaps before taking a small sip of the cocoa, hot and sweet and chocolatey, doing a good job of warming Jason back up. He decides to tell Dick anyway. “He said I was being reckless and too aggressive.”

“Was he right?” Dick asks, raising an eyebrow, and Jason scowls at him, hands clenching around his mug. Of course he’s going to take _Bruce’s_ side — Dick doesn’t even _like_ him. Jason doesn’t know why he came here.

“No,” he replies, fuming. “The guy deserved _much_ more than a broken jaw if you ask me. Fucking _sicko_.”

“Little wing…”

“ _No_ , Dick, you don’t _get it_ and neither does _Bruce_ ,” Jason finally snaps, whirling to face him as his hands curl into fists. Dick backs away with his palms held up in surrender but Jason doesn’t stop.

“The guy was a _serial killer_ and a _rapist_ , okay? He raped _kids_. He was a fucking murdering _paedophile_ who stole kids like _me_ off the streets, kids that he knew absolutely _no one_ would miss, and he’d fucking starve them until you could count each of their ribs, and then he’d rape them, and then he’d cut them open and dump their dead bodies in fucking landfills.”

“Jason, I’m not —" Dick tries to interrupt, but Jason isn’t finished yet.

“ _Landfills_ , Dick,” Jason repeats, livid. “He dumped dead children’s bodies in _landfills_ after starving and raping and _killing_ them. You really think I’d bother showing _mercy_ to a _shithead_ like that?”

“Jason, _calm down,”_ Dick says, voice calm and a little stern, and that’s when Jason realises just how quickly he’s breathing, and tries to slow it down, aided by Dick’s hand rubbing circles into his back.

“I just — Bruce doesn’t _understand_ it the way _I_ do,” Jason tries to explain. “Sure, Gotham is Batman’s city and all, but it’s not _Bruce’s_. He keeps acting like he knows it better than me even though that’s _so_ not true. He’s only just scratched the surface of it as Batman, but I’ve _lived_ it. _I’m_ the one who’s seen what people have to go through on the streets, who managed to get out of it by pure dumb _luck_. And they don’t deserve it, having to deal with it for the rest of their lives because no one can be bothered to find a _permanent_ solution to their problems.”

“Jason, I _get_ it,” Dick says gently, surprising Jason into looking up at him with wide eyes as he smiles. “I _know_ how much of a hardass Bruce can be.” A dark look passes over his face, gloomy and self-deprecating. “I’m the Robin who got _fired_ , remember?”

Jason remembers.

“Anyway, don’t take Bruce’s words to heart,” Dick says, shaking his head as his smile peeks out to brighten up his face again, and Jason drinks more of his cocoa, trying to hide his red cheeks behind the mug. “He’s probably just too emotionally constipated to tell you that the _real_ reason he benched you is because he was worried about you.”

“If you say so,” Jason grumbles, but he doesn’t fight Dick when he ruffles Jason’s hair. It’s late now, so Jason takes up Dick’s offer to stay the night and get dropped back off at the manor tomorrow, sitting next to him as Dick puts on some old show on the TV.

They’re about maybe twenty minutes into watching the show when Jason suddenly starts to feel drowsy, limbs not wanting to cooperate him as his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. His eyelids droop as he struggles to turn to look at Dick, who’s still watching the show.

“Dick? Dick, d’you drug me?” Jason slurs, and Dick turns to look at him with a satisfied smile as he notices Jason struggling to stay sat up in his seat.

“Just a little,” Dick says, smile sharpening as he switches the TV off and stands to pick Jason up from the couch and into his strong arms, carrying Jason all the way to his bedroom where he places Jason down on the bed and climbs onto it with him, turning Jason over onto his stomach.

“Wha’ you doin’?” Jason tries to ask, then panics as Dick reaches past Jason for a small bottle of what looks like it could be lube, placing it next to his leg as he nudges Jason’s thighs apart with his knee and then lifts Jason’s hips up off the bed so he can tug the borrowed sweats down over them.

“Nuh,” Jason manages to get out and tries his best to kick Dick off and crawl away, but his body just won’t move, and even if it did, Dick’s holding onto his hips tight enough to bruise them. Jason is somehow so out of it that he doesn’t even realise Dick has undressed too until he feels bare skin brushing against his where the boxers Dick gave him ride up his thighs.

Dick shushes at him and pets Jason’s thigh as he hears the snick of a bottle opening, whining high in his throat when Dick takes his boxers off too and cool liquid spills out over his ass, making Jason jump. Dick laughs when Jason squirms as his fingers dig into his ass, gathering the lube and rubbing at Jason’s hole with slick fingers, tracing over the rim before sinking a finger up to the knuckle inside him.

“Didn’t expect you to take it so _easily,_ but I suppose you’re used to it after offering yourself up to everyone on the streets, aren’t you?” Dick ponders out loud, and the way he says it sends shivers down Jason’s spine — he sounds like the old pervs who used to come up to Jason when he was still just a kid and call him _pretty boy_ , asking how much they could use his mouth for.

“Have to admit, I have no idea why Bruce took you in and then decided to _keep_ you,” Dick continues, adding a second and third finger at once, and Jason can’t do anything more than let out a choked whimper, tears forming in his eyes. “I mean, it’s not like you’re any _good_ at being Robin, and him benching you just _proves_ that. I guess everyone was right when they said he only adopted you because you whored yourself out to him and he took _pity_ on you.”

Jason gasps wetly and tries to shake his head, but the attempt only results in him squishing his cheek into a pillow. Dick chuckles and grinds forward against him, and Jason can feel the hot, hard press of his cock against his thigh, smearing precome over his skin. “You must have sucked his cock _real_ good for him to give in so easily. Let’s see if your ass is as good as your mouth.”

Jason can only sob as Dick pushes into him, thick and hot and hard, and it hurts _so bad_ , but all he can do is twitch his fingers at most as he tries to dig his nails into his palms to distract himself from the pain with even _more_ pain.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dick grits out, hot breath washing over the back of Jason’s neck. “Didn’t expect a whore’s ass to be so fucking _tight_.” Jason’s ears burn at his words — he’s _not_ a whore. _Yes_ , he might have done what he had to in the past but he’s not a _whore_. And yet, a small part of Jason believes that Dick’s words ring true, that he’s _right_.

And then there are suddenly fingers being shoved into his mouth, muffling his desperate sobs. “Shut up. Can’t even do your job properly, you _stupid_ little slut,” Dick hisses into his ear, and it’s like he’s a _completely_ different person to the guy who offered Jason shelter from the rain and dry clothes and hot cocoa. Or maybe he _isn’t_ so different — maybe he’s _always_ been like this and Jason’s judgement was just too clouded by his dumb crush for him to ever realise.

Jason kinda blanks out for the rest of it, staring at the wall and drooling around Dick’s fingers, tears falling down his cheeks as Dick keeps thrusting into him, one hand curled around the back of Jason’s neck to keep his head down and out of the way.

He passes out before Dick comes.

The next morning, as he limps to Dick’s kitchen for breakfast and feels ridiculously uncomfortable for some reason when he’s smiled at, Jason doesn’t remember a _thing_.


End file.
